Our Global Infectious Diseases Research Training Program builds upon our sustained 20 year collaborations at the University of Virginia with the Federal University of Ceara in Fortaleza, Brazil, and upon our identification of key needs and gaps in research capacity and opportunities raised by our findings of long-term effects of endemic enteric and parasitic infections there. The program goal is to build relevant laboratory, clinical trials and genetic epidemiology expertise to fill gaps and needs in these areas and to strengthen the capacity of the Federal University of Ceara, in order to provide key new data to instruct policy on controlling endemic enteric and parasitic infections and their lasting consequences. Our research themes will focus upon the key areas of need and opportunity: genetic epidemiology and clinical trials. The training of carefully selected, competing postdoctoral fellows is enriched by special activities of this program, including an expanded 2 semester course on microbial pathogenesis, immunology, genetics and clinical trials courses and colloquia, a research-in-progress series, and a journal club, Our model of sustained international training and collaboration has resulted in a track record of 100% return of international trainees to become leaders in relevant research and excellence in centers in their home countries. All too often international training means providing opportunities for overseas physicians and scientists to be moved permanently to the U.S. (the typical problem of the "brain drain"). Our strongly articulated philosophy and documented track record is precisely the opposite: to attract the brightest and most innovative researchers who are strongly committed and have positions to which they prepare to return because the global infectious diseases problems on which they work present greater opportunities in their home countries.